


Positive or Negative

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Pregnancy Scares, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: How does your boyfriend handle the news that you might be pregnant with his child?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 95





	1. Iwaizumi

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on June 29, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162395334818/how-about-a-pregnancy-scare-scenario-with). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: how about a pregnancy scare scenario with iwaizumi, kuroo and tsukki? freaks me out just thinking about it O_O

Iwaizumi Hajime never thought he’d be worriedly pacing outside the bathroom of his childhood home, waiting for his girlfriend to finish peeing so he could know if she was pregnant or not.

But here he was, in that exact situation.

The words, “ _How did this happen?_ ” were a constant in his head, but he knew. Oh, he _knew_ how it happened. It happened in a very pleasurable way, thank you very much—but now wasn’t exactly the time to think about that, not outside the bathroom of his childhood home, waiting for—

He had to calm down, damn it.

Iwaizumi stopped his pacing and took some seconds to breathe deeply in and then out. Your tearful admission earlier that your period was late rattled him, got him barely functioning for a few minutes. At the worried “Hajime,” you whispered, he jumped back to life, and steered you to the couch. He told you to wait, and that he’d come back. He would just be gone twenty minutes max, but he would be back. With a soft kiss to your forehead, he made a dash to the convenience store.

He returned twenty minutes later, out of breath and clutching a plastic bag for dear life. You had been pacing like crazy, probably wondering if he’d left you for good, even though he wouldn’t do that. You were worried and distraught, and he understood. So he handed you the bag and calmly told you to take the test, even if you were afraid of the result.

“Look, (Y/N), no matter what the result of that test will be, I will be here, okay?” he had said, running a gentle hand through your hair. “I’m not gonna leave you.”

He thought you wouldn’t take the bag, and you truthfully, almost didn’t. But with trembling fingers, you managed to pry the plastic bag from Iwaizumi’s death grip. You moved silently to the bathroom; Iwaizumi watched your figure retreat, the worried crease in his forehead getting deeper when you didn’t say another word.

At the click of the lock, he sagged against the wall, pressing a hand to his face and cursing himself under his breath. Soon after that began the pacing.

Now, around ten minutes later, he was staring at the wooden door, wondering when you would come out. Wondering if you were pregnant, wondering if you weren’t.

He had meant what he said. If you did end up with his child, he had decided he wasn’t going to leave you. What kind of boyfriend would he be then, if he did? He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he would find a way to make it work.

Seconds later, the door opened and Iwaizumi shot to it like a bullet. He raised his brows, a silent question.

You held up the pregnancy test. “I’m negative.”

Instantly, Iwaizumi crushed you in a hug. He was silent as you raised your arms to return the hug.

“Oh my god, you’re negative,” he sighed, nuzzling further in the crook of your neck.


	2. Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on June 29, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162395334818/how-about-a-pregnancy-scare-scenario-with). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: how about a pregnancy scare scenario with iwaizumi, kuroo and tsukki? freaks me out just thinking about it O_O

It had been around 15 minutes since Kuroo’s leg started to bounce, and it looked like it wasn’t going to stop any time soon. You could understand his anxiousness—hell, you were feeling pretty shaken up, as well. Being a high school couple and visiting an OB-GYN clinic wasn’t really a comforting thought. You mused at how Kuroo didn’t have to excessively psych himself up by looking for a clinic, but still did. You shook your head, thinking of the brief conversation he had with his mom earlier that morning.

It was quick, but drawn-out at the same time. You were scrambling for the phone the whole 5-minute conversation, face feeling hot from embarrassment at the lame excuse Kuroo made. And then all of a sudden, Kuroo hung up and was pulling you to the door and grabbing your coat and bag for you.

The next thing you knew, you were sitting in the waiting room of an OB-GYN clinic two train stops from Kuroo’s house.

“Kuroo,” you tiredly said, resting your head on his arm. Even sitting down, he still had a lot of height on you, and the top of his arm was the highest your head can reach. “You know we could have just bought a test at the drug store, right?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly, sitting lower in the seat and wrapping an arm around your shoulders so you could rest more comfortably against him. “But, you know in middle school bio, our teacher said that tests could be wrong? We might not know for sure, so I thought it was best to be safe, you know?”

You sighed, knowing he had a point. As you were about to answer the nurse called out for you to go in. Immediately, your joints locked and you forgot how to move. Thankfully, your boyfriend was there to help you remember things again. Like how to walk. And breathe.

He was the one who talked to the doctor because you were way too embarrassed and terrified of the situation to think and respond clearly. Thankfully, she understood your feelings and tried to lighten up the situation.

You got your wits back when you were lying down on the exam table, and Tsukishiro-sensei was pouring the gel on your lower stomach. The cold gel brought you back to thinking and your head snapped to the monitor. Kuroo’s hand tightened around yours. Tsukishiro-sensei swirled the wand over your skin and you waited with bated breath for… _something_.

After a silence that seemed to stretch years, she finally said, “Well, Y/N, I think you’re clear. There’s no heartbeat, and I can’t see much of anything in the monitor, either.” She removed the wand from your belly and smiled at you. “You’re not pregnant, sweetie.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” both you and Kuroo sighed, the grip he had on your hand loosening slowly. You could hear Tsukishiro-sensei chuckle beside you as she cleaned the wand.

“Protection,” she muttered, smiling, “is a blessing.”


	3. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on June 29, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162395334818/how-about-a-pregnancy-scare-scenario-with). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: how about a pregnancy scare scenario with iwaizumi, kuroo and tsukki? freaks me out just thinking about it O_O

It was not in his personality to worry. If someone said to his friends, “Who’s the chilliest person you know?” they would most likely answer, “Tsukishima Kei.” When they were backed into a corner during a game, Tsukishima would always be the one with the cool head. When his girlfriend’s behavior seemed strange, he stayed calm and assessed the situation.

But when your behavior was off because you said your period was late, his mind immediately flashed to that _one_ time you didn’t use protection.

And, _wow_ , did he lose his cool then.

He had gone to the convenience store and bought pregnancy tests from three different brands, and shoved the plastic bag in your arms as soon as he got back. Wordlessly, he stomped to the couch, grabbed the closest book he could find, and opened it to a random page. While he was trying (and failing) to sort out his thoughts, you holed yourself up in the bathroom.

Tsukishima’s hands shook as he held up the book, eyes failing to take in the words on the page. He tried to think of what he would do if the tests ended up positive. If his parents would take the news well or disown him (which wasn’t very likely, given how supportive they were, but what about yours?). If you said you wanted to keep it. If you decided you _didn’t_ want to keep it.

In his distractedness, he only realized that he’d been holding the book upside down when he felt his fingers clutch at the pages. Just as he was about to lay it on his lap to smooth out the paper, you burst through the door and jumped at him.

Tsukishima had enough time to brace for impact before your whole weight landed on top of him in a tight hug. He responded in kind, cradling you against him gently despite the turmoil in his brain.

What exactly happened? Were you positive? Were you negative? They raced around and around in Tsukishima’s head, craving for an answer, but he didn’t push you. Whatever happened in that bathroom, you needed some time to process.

No matter how much Tsukishima wanted to know, he let you be.

That was, until you started shaking in his arms. “Would you tell me what happened?” he asked quietly, running his hand up and down your back, trying to calm you down.

You clung to him, burying your head further into his chest before looking up, tears welling in your eyes. You cracked a small smile and said softly, “I got my period.”

Tsukishima felt like he released a thousand years’ worth of relieved sighs at your announcement. He dropped his head on the back of the couch, tightening his hold on you. “Thank god,” he whispered.

“You said it.” You wiggled around, trying to find a comfortable position with Tsukishima’s arms still around you like vines. “Let’s agree to _always_ use protection from now on, okay?”

“Agreed,” came Tsukishima’s rather vehement reply.


End file.
